


𝙳𝚊𝚝𝚊 | 𝙼𝚎𝚎𝚛 𝙼𝚢 𝙾𝚌𝚜 𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝙾𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚂𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚜

by Camiila



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lucifer (TV), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camiila/pseuds/Camiila
Summary: ── Aquí encontrarás informaciónde los personajes que aparecenen las historias o creados por mi→ A T E N C I Ó N  ←《PUEDE CONTENER SPOILERS.》Sin mas que decir,¡nos vemos!.





	1. «𝙳𝚊𝚝𝚊»

**── 𝙰𝚚𝚞𝚒́ 𝚎𝚜 𝚍𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚎 𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚛𝚊𝚜 𝚞𝚗 𝚙𝚘𝚌𝚘 𝚖𝚊́𝚜 𝚍𝚎 𝚒𝚗𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚖𝚊𝚌𝚒𝚘́𝚗 𝚜𝚘𝚋𝚛𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚜 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗𝚊𝚓𝚎𝚜 𝚚𝚞𝚎 𝚊𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚌𝚎𝚗 𝚢 𝚕𝚊𝚜 𝚏𝚞𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚒𝚊𝚜 𝚚𝚞𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚋𝚛𝚊**   
  
  
  
  
  


── **𝙿𝚞𝚎𝚍𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚛 𝚂𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚛𝚜**  
  
  
  
  


**──** **𝙽𝚘 𝚜𝚎 𝚙𝚞𝚋𝚕𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚊𝚗 𝚊𝚋𝚜𝚘𝚕𝚞𝚝𝚊𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚍𝚘𝚜 𝚕𝚘𝚜 𝚜𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚛𝚜, 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚊 𝚚𝚞𝚎 𝚕𝚞𝚎𝚐𝚘 𝚗𝚘 𝚖𝚎 𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚗**   
  
  
  
  


**──** **𝚂𝚎 𝚒𝚛𝚊 𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚞𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚣𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚘 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚞𝚊𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚎**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. ➵ 𝐁𝐄𝐑𝐖𝐄𝐄𝐍 𝐓𝐖𝐎 𝐖𝐎𝐑𝐋𝐃𝐒

**• TITULO:**

Berween Two Worlds

**• GENERO:**

Aventura

**• PROTAGONISTAS PRINCIPALES:**

Persephone Nerea Jackson

Hadrian James Potter-Black

**• CAPÍTULOS:**

\--

• **UNIVERSO:**

Harry Potter y Percy Jackson

• **RESUMEN:**

Persephone Jackson es enviada al mundo mágico para ayudar al niño que vivió a derrotar a Voldemort y desenmascarar a aquellos que se llaman amigos y familia, que solo lo buscan por fama y su dinero, revelar mentiras y desenterrar muchos secretos. Pero para eso tendrán que leer los libros de su Héroe, junto con otros para así mostrarles que no son los únicos que están escondidos.

**• PORTADA:**

****

**• BANNER:**

****


	3. ➵ 𝐏𝐄𝐑𝐒𝐄𝐏𝐇𝐎𝐍𝐄 𝐍𝐄𝐑𝐄𝐀 𝐉𝐀𝐂𝐊𝐒𝐎𝐍

Perséfone Nerea Jackson

𝐼𝑛𝑡𝑒𝑟𝑝𝑟𝑒𝑡𝑎𝑑𝑎 𝑝𝑜𝑟: Emily Rudd

 **• UNIVERSO:**

Percy Jackson y Harry Potter

 **• LIBROS** **:**

BETWEEN TWO WORLDS

 **• INTERES AMOROSO:** ****

Hadrian James Potter-Black

 **(** _𝐷𝑎𝑡𝑜𝑠 𝑃𝑒𝑟𝑠𝑜𝑛𝑎𝑙𝑒𝑠_ **)**

**• NOMBRE COMPLETO:**

Perséfone Nerea Jackson

 **•** **NACIMIENTO** :

18/08/93

• **SEXUALIDAD** :

Heterosexual.

• **APODOS (S)** :

Percy, sesos de alga, sirenita, Nea, Princesa, cariño

• **PADRE** : 

Poseidón

• **MADRE** :

Sally Jackson (Blofis)

• **PADRASTRO:**

Paul Blofis

• **HERMANO (S)** :

Tyson

Estelle Blofis

• **INTERES AMOROSO:**

Hadrian James Potter-Black

 **(** 𝐼𝑛𝑓𝑜𝑟𝑚𝑎𝑐𝑖𝑜́𝑛 𝑒𝑥𝑡𝑟𝑎 **)**

**• DIOSA:**

La lealtad, los héroes y el mar 

( _𝐴𝑓𝑖𝑙𝑖𝑎𝑐𝑖𝑜𝑛𝑒𝑠_ )

Campamento mestizo

Campamento Júpiter

Familia Jackson-Blofis


	4. ➵ 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐋𝐀𝐒𝐓 𝐏𝐄𝐕𝐄𝐑𝐄𝐋𝐋

• **TITULO:**

The Last Peverell

• **GENERO:**

Aventura

• **PROTAGONISTAS PRINCIPALES:**

Jasmine Peverell ( Harriet Potter )

• **CAPÍTULOS:**

\--

• **UNIVERSO:**

Harry Potter

• **RESUMEN:**

Ser el maestro de la muerte hizo la vida difícil, especialmente cuando necesitas salvar a toda Europa mágica de la endogamia hasta la extinción. Al menos la Muerte disfrutaba viendo a su Maestro intentar esto una y otra vez. Harriet no lo encontró tan entretenido. Bueno, la décima vez es la vencida ¿verdad?

• **PORTADA:**

****

**• BANNER:**

****


	5. ➵ 𝐉𝐀𝐒𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐄 𝐏𝐄𝐕𝐄𝐑𝐄𝐋𝐋

Jasmine Peverell 

𝐼𝑛𝑡𝑒𝑟𝑝𝑟𝑒𝑡𝑎𝑑𝑎 𝑝𝑜𝑟 : Grace Phipps

**• UNIVERSO:** ****

Harry Potter

**• LIBRO** **:**

The Last Peverell

**• INTERES AMOROSO:**

Sirius Orión Black

**(** _𝐷𝑎𝑡𝑜𝑠 𝑃𝑒𝑟𝑠𝑜𝑛𝑎𝑙𝑒𝑠_ **)**

**• NOMBRE COMPLETO:**

Jasmine Peverell 

Harriet Potter ( Anteriormente )

 **•** **NACIMIENTO** :

Desconocido

• **SEXUALIDAD** :

Heterosexual.

• **APODOS(S)** :

Jazz 

• **PADRE** :

Desconocido

• **MADRE** :

Desconocido

• **TIA:**

Desconocido

• **PARIENTE(S):**

Fleamont Potter 

Euphemia Potter

James Fleamont Potter

• **MARIDO** **/ ESPOSO** :

Sirius Orión Black

• **HIJO(S)** :

Desconocido

 **(** 𝐼𝑛𝑓𝑜𝑟𝑚𝑎𝑐𝑖𝑜́𝑛 𝑒𝑥𝑡𝑟𝑎 **)**

**• CASA DE HOGWARTS:**

Griffyndor

• **BOGGART:**

Desconocido

• **PATRONUS** :

Thestral

**VARITA:**

Abeto, 30 centímetros, Plumas de Ala de Pegaso

( _𝐴𝑓𝑖𝑙𝑖𝑎𝑐𝑖𝑜𝑛𝑒𝑠_ )

Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería

Casa Gryffindor

Familia Potter

Familia Peverell

Familia Black


	6. ➵ 𝐇𝐄𝐋𝐋' 𝐒 𝐏𝐑𝐈𝐍𝐂𝐄𝐒𝐒

**• TITULO:**

Princesa del infierno

**• GENERO:**

Aventura

**• PRINCIPALES DE PROTAGONISTAS:**

Eleena Morningstar

Salem Morningstar

Harry James Potter

Cedric Diggory

**• CAPÍTULOS:**

-

**• UNIVERSO:**

Harry Potter

**• RESUMEN:**

Lucifer Morningstar era un hombre que lo tenía todo. Era rico, ardiente, poderoso y tenía la familia perfecta. Tenía una esposa a quien lo amaba mucho y siete hijos encantadores que fueron la luz de su vida. Esta historia en particular sigue a su hija menor y única, Eleena, mientras ella y su hermano gemelo descubren las maravillas del mundo mágico británico. Están a punto de tomar Hogwarts por asalto, sin darse cuenta de la guerra en la que serán arrojados. Ni Dumbledore ni Voldemort sabrán qué los golpeó.

**• PORTADA:**

****


	7. ➵ 𝙵𝚒𝚡𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝙱𝚞𝚐𝚜

**• TITULO:**

Fixing Bugs

**• GENERO:**

Romance, Aventura

**• PROTAGONISTAS PRINCIPALES:**

Hadrian James Potter-Black

Artemisa Dalia Dursley ( Potter-Black )

**• CAPÍTULOS:**

\--

• **UNIVERSO:**

Harry Potter y Naruto

• **RESUMEN:**

Harry Potter encontró la piedra filosofal, luchó contra un basilisco, conoció a su padrino, participó en el torneo de los Tres Magos y luchó contra Voldemort más de una vez.

Nadie le cree que el Señor Oscuro regreso una vez más, por lo que Hogwarts toma medidas desesperadas. Esta convoco de un mundo paralelo al suyo a los que derrotaron a Voldemort para así poder vencerlo de una vez por todas y también sacar los años de mentiras y traiciones que muchas personas hicieron y harán.

Para eso también tendrán que leer la historia de Harry Potter desde el comienzo del colegio hasta el final.


	8. ➵ 𝙰𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚊 𝙳𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚊 𝙳𝚞𝚛𝚜𝚕𝚎𝚢

Artemisa Dalia Dursley

𝐼𝑛𝑡𝑒𝑟𝑝𝑟𝑒𝑡𝑎𝑑𝑎 𝑝𝑜𝑟 : Holland Roden

**• UNIVERSO:**

Naruto y Harry Potter

**• LIBRO:**

Fixing Bugs

**• INTERES AMOROSO:**

Hadrian James Potter-Black

**(** _𝐷𝑎𝑡𝑜𝑠 𝑃𝑒𝑟𝑠𝑜𝑛𝑎𝑙𝑒𝑠_ **)**

**• NOMBRE COMPLETO:**

Artemisa Dalia Dursley (Potter-Black)

Kohana Senju Uzumaki ( vida anterior )

 **•** **NACIMIENTO** :

23/06.

• **SEXUALIDAD** :

Heterosexual.

• **APODOS(S)** :

Misa, Arte, Lia, Hana, pelirroja, Princesa Ravenclaw

• **PADRE** :

Vernon Dursley

• **MADRE** :

Petunia Evans ( Dursley )

• **HERMANO:**

Dudley Dursley

• **MARIDO** **/ ESPOSO** :

Hadrian James Potter-Black

• **HIJO(S)** :

James Sirius Potter-Black

Orión Charlus Potter-Black

Cassiopeia Lirio Potter-Black

Lyra Luna Potter-Black

 **(** 𝐼𝑛𝑓𝑜𝑟𝑚𝑎𝑐𝑖𝑜́𝑛 𝑒𝑥𝑡𝑟𝑎 **)**

**• CASA DE HOGWARTS:**

Ravenclaw

**• CASA A LA QUE PODRÍA SER MANDADA:**

Slytherin

• **BOGGART:**

Hadrian muerto

• **PATRONUS:**

Cierva

**• VARITA:**

Carpe y cerezo, 30 centímetros, Pluma de fénix

( _𝐴𝑓𝑖𝑙𝑖𝑎𝑐𝑖𝑜𝑛𝑒𝑠_ )

Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería

Casa Hufflepuff

Familia Potter

Familia Black

Familia Peverell


End file.
